chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Emission
Poison emission is the ability to emit a deadly poison or pathogen from one's body. Characters *Maya Herrera has this ability naturally. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from Maya in canon, in World 2, World 5 and World 11. *Joshua E Huston also has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Joshua. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 2, World 8 and World 11. *Robert Max has absorbed the ability. *Katherine Evans had this ability naturally. *An evolved human named Jake possessed this ability naturally in World 2. *Darren Herriford will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Maya Herrera' The ability enables Maya to emit a certain poison via her eyes. When the poison is emitted, it seems to resemble black tears, and beforehand her eyes turn black. All within the area will be affected, unless they possess this ability or poison absorption. The victims' eyes also turn black, like Maya's, and they will produce similar black tears before weakening, struggling to breathe and then dying. The ability was at first extremely hard for her to control, and usually worked when she was scared or angry, or had otherwise lost control of her emotions. She later learned to activate it deliberately, and to force herself to calm down and reabsorb the poison. Before then, she relied on her brother to absorb and neutralise it using poison absorption. The victims would then heal fully, unless they had already died. A strange aspect of this ability, displayed only in World 8, allowed Maya to counter and destroy the Shanti virus, producing white tears instead of black ones when this occured. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur was never shown losing control of this ability or using it deliberately to attack others. His increased control may have been due to the fact that he'd absorbed the ability instead of possessing it naturally. Shortly after absorbing it, his eyes turned black for a moment but had no other effect, and he may have only done so to prove to Maya and Mohinder that he had taken it. 'Joshua E Huston' Joshua displayed the capacity to use his poison emission on himself to prevent losing control of his terrakinesis, though it is unclear how he did this and there were no tears nor any other effect visible at the time. He has never been shown losing control of the ability or using it to poison others. 'Noah Gray' Noah mimicked this ability from Joshua, and ought to have similar limits to him. He has never displayed the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Joshua and her brother. She too has never displayed the ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter should have similar limits to Noah and Abbie in World 2, and similar limits to Arthur in World 11. He has never used the ability in either world. In World 8, he once used the ability, hours after gaining it, to neutralise and destroy the Shanti virus after Adam Monroe reproduced it. The tears he produced were grey and had a mixture of poisoning and virus-eliminating effects, possibly due to poor control, and he was forced to use mental manipulation on himself to stop it. This lack of control could also be linked to the fact that he was beginning to be affected by the virus himself at the time. He has only ever used the ability deliberately. 'Robert Max' Robert ought to have similar limits to Peter in World 8, but has never used the ability. 'Katherine Evans' Katherine only ever used her ability during her pregnancy with her son Joshua. She used it to negate his terrakinesis much in the same way as he now uses the same ability he inherited from her. 'Jake' Jake was shown losing control of the ability and beginning to poison people after he'd been shot. He was neutralised using poison absorption before he could kill anyone. 'Darren Herriford' Darren will be able to use this ability to poison others in his vicinity. The ability will make his eyes turn black, but unlike Maya he will not cry black tears, and the black eyes will not be reflected in his victims. They will just struggle to breathe and collapse, dying shortly afterwards. When he first manifests, the ability will be tied strongly to his emotions. This means that he will accidentally poison people whenever he feels angry, afraid or threatened. He will learn to control his emotions and draw the poison back, and will eventually learn to prevent himself from even emitting it. He will also learn to emit poison without any need for an emotional trigger, though it will stronger and quicker acting when there is a trigger present, and he will learn to make the poison more potent so that it overcomes immunities such as asepsis. Similar Abilities *Venokinesis is the ability to control, create and be immune to all types of poison *Poison absorption is the power to absorb this poison and be unharmed *Nosokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate all pathogens *Asepsis is the abiity to be immune to all poisons and diseases *Substance generation can also produce poisons Category:Abilities